


Pins and Needles

by wednesday



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Extra Treat, Gen, Trick or Treat: Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-26 08:37:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12553524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday/pseuds/wednesday
Summary: Yuri's attempts to come up with a cool hobby other than owning a cat.





	Pins and Needles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/gifts).



The thing was, Yuri did nothing but skate. He met with a tutor every now and then to do the minimal requirements for school, he was in the process of learning how to make pirozhki as good as his grandpa’s, he took care of a cat and he skated.

For sure he had the best cat in the world and he took good care of her, but he didn’t think that counted as a hobby. So really, he had no hobbies, just skating. And skating was fucking awesome, but everyone he knew had skating and they still found time to do something else as well.

Not that Victor with his life and love nonsense was getting to him or anything, but he was a cautionary tale how doing nothing but skating for a hundred years could drive you insane, until you flew halfway across the world and upended your whole life, because having actual fun for the first time ever was too much of a shock. Yuri was determined to never get to that point.

Except there was nothing he could think of that wouldn’t take up too much time out of his skating time. How the hell did Katsudon find time to _game_? Yuri’s steam account had fourteen games on it and a sad twenty hours logged across all of them total. How did Otabek find time to learn to ride a bike and be a DJ? He wasn’t even going to think of all the stupid shit that that jerkface found time to do and still skate well.

Yuri was going to find some kind of cool hobby and absolutely _kill_ at it. Something that even Otabek would find cool.

\---

Yuri wasn’t going to find a hobby. He’d already been sitting on his bed for hours, staring at a blank page and trying to think of something he was interested in other than cats and food. He’d thought of urban exploration first, because Mila had been telling something about it at the rink today, but Yuri hadn’t been listening. It sounded cool enough, but it would take a lot of time and patience and looking for the best angles to take artsy photos. Most of all he didn’t want to imagine the shouting he’d get from Yakov, if he ever got caught wandering around in some restricted property just for fun. That one was a no then.

Okay, strike that, he was just going to suck it up and google something cool.

He typed _cool hobbies_ into the search bar and opened the first result. Okay, so he was going to--

Upcycle everything he owned? What? Okay, it was a kind of-- sewing? Something involving patience and not cool at all. No.

Cooking. He already cooked for himself, it was neither fun nor cool and definitely not impressive to friends. No. Painting and adult coloring books? _No_.

(He opened ebay in a different tab and found a set of four coloring books.)

Listening to podcasts and watching documentaries sounded _maybe_ interesting, but not something he could be good at, just a way to spend time. No and no.

Start a club with your friends? Embroider everything? What the fuck, this was the list of uncool things, he was done with it. (Did Otabek have a cat? They could start a cat owners club, if he did. Was Yuri supposed to know if he had a cat? Did Otabek tell him already and he forgot? Was he like Victor _already_?)

He changed his search to _cool hobbies manly_ and opened a new list.

Cooking again and—snowboarding? It looked very cool, but no way was he risking injuries to his legs like that. But it did look cool. He opened another tab and wasted some time watching videos from the last winter Olympics. Yuri sighed, because it was very _very_ cool, but not something he could do while skating. A sad no, but a no.

Chess. He could do that, but it was boring and absolutely no one would think it was cool. He’d seen people play it and he couldn’t imagine sitting patiently while someone else thought about thinking about making a move. Too slow and a no.

Making rockets and investing and lockpicking and archery and-- wait, investing? What the fuck, who though that was a cool hobby? Fuck that, Yuri was done with lists, obviously the internet didn’t know shit either.

He did find a padlock from the junk drawer in the kitchen, some hair pins and looked up a tutorial. Being able to pick locks sounded cool enough. Better than investing, what the fuck.

Maybe he’d teach Potya some tricks, Yuri bet Otabek would find _that_ cool.

\---

“--so then I did teach her to jump up to my hand when she wants to be fed, except she also jumps on the piano every time someone leaves it open. She stomps all over the keys and makes a huge racket,” Yuri said and Otabek kind of smiled at him, so that was great.

“Anyway, now I can’t ever do the jumping trick any more, because then Lilia will know I taught her that. Now she just thinks Potya likes loud noise. I think Yakov leaves the piano open on purpose sometimes,” Yuri confided. There was no way it happened so often by accident—no one even played it that often.

Otabek chuckled and Yuri couldn’t help but laugh too. Cats were the best hobby.

They turned the corner in the hallway and were both almost run over by Yakov and a panicked Victor waving his hands around like a crazy person.

“--and they said I’d have to wait until they reset the lock for a new key! How can I possibly provide identification that it’s my room, if I’m locked out and _all my things are in that room_?” Victor was talking twice as fast and loud as he normally did. Yuri and Otabek both stepped to the sides of the hall and let them pass.

“Yakov? Don’t walk away, Yakov, you must know how to make them know I’m me! Or get someone to open this dressing room sooner than tomorrow! I can’t wait until tomorrow--” they disappeared so fast it almost looked like Yakov was running away from Victor.

“Ooo-kay,” Yuri muttered and looked at Katsuki standing with his arms crossed awkwardly in the hallway next to a closed door.

“Katsudon! What the hell was that?”

“Ah, Yurio! Someone from the staff locked this dressing room for the night already, but some of our things are still in there.” He looked like he really wanted to apologize to someone about it, too, the weirdo.

“So what? Go back to the--” he paused and looked back the way Victor and Yakov had left. “Your hotel key-cards are in there, aren’t they? Both of them. And whatever identification you had on you today.” It wasn’t even a question, because of course that’s what happened. Katsudon ducked his head a bit and smiled ruefully.

“How did you even manage that?” Yuri asked and Katsudon just waved helplessly in Victor’s approximate direction. Ugh, morons.

Yuri looked at Otabek and noticed the faint frown on his face as he looked at the door like it had insulted him personally. They did both have things in there, too, though nothing as stupid as key-cards, obviously. Was it something important enough to mess up their plans for the night? Yakov was supposed to take them back to the hotel, and now he might be gone forever looking for someone to open that door. He was _not_ missing out on one of the few nights a year he could hang out with Otabek in person. Stupid Victor.

What if. Yuri still had the hair pins in his pocket from the braids he had had for the skate. He looked at Otabek and Katsudon, who were both staring at the door awkwardly as well. No one else was around.

“Okay, here goes,” Yuri muttered and crouched down in front of the door, and attacked the lock with his hair pins. Gently. Attacked it gently. He didn’t know how many pins this lock had, but probably-- The lock made a soft sound and Yuri turned it open and got back up.

“Here you go, get your things and call Victor back here. I need Yakov,” Yuri said and tried very hard not to look too smug. He was the coolest. Otabek was now looking at him and he kind of maybe looked impressed and sort of nodded at Yuri. Tilted his head. It looked like a nod-tilt of approval. Katsudon looked very openly impressed, of course.

“Yurio!” he sounded impressed too, but like he knew he should be scolding Yuri. Whatever, Yuri got the door open.

Yuri got his other bag from the locker and sat down to wait.

“Ah, sorry, it might take a while for them to get back, Yakov shouted at one of the officials and, uh,” Katsudon trailed off. Yuri exhaled sharply in frustration.

He kept sitting and Otabek and Katsudon just kind of stood around awkwardly. For a while. It was pissing him off. Yuri exhaled again and opened his bag.

“Okay, important question – what do you think about--”

\---

When Yakov and Victor finally came back approximately a hundred years later, they found the three of them sitting on the floor around a pack of sharpies, each with a coloring book.

Otabek had the Animal Kingdom one, because Yuri was an awesome friend like that.

 

 


End file.
